Refrain
by tigoxgirl
Summary: When a job turns sour what are Ban and Ginji to do? Things are changing and people aren't who they seem to be. Will Ban and Ginji be able to pull through this with their incredible bond? Or is that changing too?
1. Itami no Kokoro

tigoxgirl: Hello all! Here is my first GetBackers fan-fiction!

Ban: So you finally stopped chickening out?

Ginji: Now Ban-chan, be nice!

tigoxgirl: Well I guess that means I'll just have to fix your attitude in my fan-fiction.

Ban: Ah . . . matte . . . what do you mean by that?

tigoxgirl: …etto… etto … Guess!

Ban: Teme…!!!

Ginji: Ah! Dame Ban-chan! Tigox-chan, ignore him!

tigoxgirl: It's ok Gin-chan. cuddles him as he pops into tare form Would you say the disclaimer and warnings for me?

Ginji: Mochiron!

Ginji: Ahem… tigoxgirl does not own GetBackers or it's characters. She just likes to borrow us and make what was supposed to happen, happen.

Ban: That's not right! grabs and rips up the cue card Ginji was reading

Ginji: Ban-chan! Leave tigox-chan alone! And let me finish!

Ban: … tch…

Ginji: Arigatou. Ahem She doesn't own us but likes to write out her wonderful ideas concerning Ban-chan and myself. She loves yaoi and as she is the author of this story so this story will contain it. If you do not like yaoi then do not read this fan-fiction, as it will be "full of it". Here is the list of warnings…

**Warning List:** Just to be safe, incase someone just ignored my author "notes".

yaoi

violence

adult situations (hence the M rating) --;

language

possible OOC-ness

can't think of anymore but yeah . . . you've been warned.

Well, here's the fan-fiction if you're still with us! I hope you enjoy!

Oh! One more thing! Here's the definition list!

I've loosely translated the chapter title, Itami no Kokoro, into meaning Pain of the Heart if you wanted to know.

-sama – Shows respect higher than that of –san. Used to show strong respect for a person considered to be "higher" than oneself.

- dono – Kenshin uses this title for Kaoru off of RK. Another way to formally address someone, and is used to humble oneself.

-san – Mr./Mrs./Miss

-kun- Normally used among males but can also be used to address a fellow student.

-chan – Girls and young children normally use this for their friends, it shows close relationship with that person. Ginji seems to like using '-chan' with all of his good friends.

Baka – idiot/stupid

Iie- no

Daijobu- I'm ok

Matte- wait

Sayonara- goodbye

Hai- yes (it's meaning is flexible, depends on the context)

Etto- Umm. . .

Yaoi- boy love, I define this as a little more adult than Shonen-ai: which I see as boy love without many sexual situations that normally have slightly younger characters. I don't really see Shonen-ai as men loving little boys. O,O That's shouta in my opinion.

Wakarimasu- I understand

Demo- but, though

Hidoi- Mean/cruel

Ne- right, really, so? Ex. Ii otenki desu ne? – Good weather today right.

Shimatta- Damn

Raitei- Lightning Lord/Emperor

Dame- I've seen this used as No/ (please) Don't

* * *

Ban could only watch in horror as Ginji was impaled by Akebane's 'Bloody Sword". It appeared that Ginji himself did not quite believe it either, as he watched the sword slow and still. The blade was a slicked crimson as it exited through his mid abdomen, the red substance dripping off the tip and various other places. Grinning in his bloodlust Akebane took great pleasure in watching the former lightning lord's eyes when he jerked the blade out. Ginji clenched his eyes in pain, a wet cough sending flecks of blood on his lips. Akebane smirked at the weakening body of what used to be the strongest in Infinity Fortress. The 'good' doctor turned to Ban, chuckling at one of Ginji's wetter coughs. 

" You have two choices Mido-kun. You can stop me from completing my transport. Or you could help Ginji-kun here." Akebane smiled as he walked off. A few steps later he paused and turned just so to look gleefully at Ginji " It's been fun Ginji-kun."

The Jagan user glared hatefully at the Jackal's retreating back; clenching his teeth he forcefully turned to his fallen partner. Kneeling down he moved Ginji's upper body to his knees, holding his head carefully. Ban looked down at his blond partner's clouded chocolate eyes. Gently, Ban wiped the blood off Ginji's lips with his thumb.

"B-ban-chan…" Ginji panted.

"Shh… Ginji no baka… I told you to wait for me…" Ban smiled painfully at Ginji's forced grin.

"He was going… to get away tho-though" Ginji closed his eyes. In fear the jagan user squeezed Ginji's arms to wake him. The blond struggled to open his eyes again, focusing his eyes on Ban he remembered. One of the items they had managed to grab from Akebane. Reaching for his front vest pocket he clenched his teeth as pain clawed at his body.

"Ginji!"

"Iie… daijo…bu…Ban-chan… you should stop Ake…bane-s…an."

"I'm not leaving you! Come on, I'll take you to-"

"Iie! We've got to get it back for … for him… Shido will be… here soon. I'll be o-ok-"

"BAKA! GINJI NO BAKA! I can't, I WON'T leave you here like this! We're so close to that old man's place! He can help you and then we can go kick that bastard's ass!"

Ban was frantic; Ginji was being less and less responsive. His electric eel blinked slowly up at him, looking but unseeing. They didn't have time to argue, Ban had to take him there. Gently picking up Ginji he frowned, even without his great strength Ginji felt too light for his liking. Ginji's head rested heavily against Ban's chest. Ginji's soft smile assured the brunette that he was still with him, but it also terrified him; the smile unintentionally said 'sayonara Ban-chan'. Running through an entrance to the inner parts of Lower Town, Ban yelled out to Maxubex.

"Maxubex! Ginji needs help!" A pair of doors, Maxubex's name on them, appeared with at the end of Ban's plea. They read Gen's Pharmacy at the top, Ban ran through them quickly. "Gen! Ren! Ginji-!!"

Gen quickly led Ban to lay Ginji on the nearest bed. The crisp white sheets wilted as dark crimson devoured its purity. Gen shooed Ban away and began to clean and stop the bleeding wounds. Ban stood a few steps away from the bed and looked at Gen's back, clenching and unclenching his fists. He wasn't sure what to do or what he even could do, he had never felt so helpless before. His heart burnt with a cold fire as he heard his partner groan in agony, wetly gasping for air. Ban's fidgeting and worry were interrupted by Ren's voice.

"While Gramps is helping Ginji-san let's get you cleaned-up. You look horrible, you didn't get hurt yourself did you?" Ren asked, looking for wounds.

"Iie… only Ginji…" Ban spoke softly, watching the old Pharmacist's back hustle around a still Ginji. 'A still Ginji isn't a good thing' Ban thought to himself. 'The guy is the physical definition of movement. There was always something for him to do, see or ask. But now… now he was laying there; barely moving.'

Ren watched the jagan user sadly, either he was too caught up in his thoughts or the situation was really starting to get to him. She couldn't just stand there and look stupid though shaking her head she walked closer to Ban. Grabbing his hand she began to lead him to another screened bed in the pharmacy, she froze as Ban tensed a dark aura burning around him. She let go and slowly looked back, his blue eyes held a feral appearance stopping her from moving in any direction. They glared daggers at her: daring her to force him away from what was his.

The demon inside him laughed evilly inside of him, encouraging. He was furious too though, the electric eel was theirs, and Akebane would pay dearly for this. Thoughts of how to tear the doctor apart were circling his mind, each better than the last. As Ren felt her fear rise she saw something within Ban's eyes, something that wasn't his own. Gathering her courage she managed to squeak out what she was trying to do.

"I'm just going to get you to clean up a little bit and I'm sure you don't want to stay in that shirt. Gramps is going to heal Ginji-san in no time. Don't you worry."

"…how can I not? Ginji completes me, we're the GetBackers". Ban stopped speaking suddenly; he hadn't intended to say that aloud.

Ren looked sadly at the jagan user, and then took his hand and softly led him to the sink. Ban followed. Wetting a washcloth she began to wipe the blood off his arms. Jerking slightly he took the washcloth from her and wiped roughly at the dried blood on his hands. He feared that the image would forever be burnt into his mind. He couldn't stand the idea, that in a way, he would be responsible for killing another close friend. It was too much like with Yamato, but this time it hurt more. Thinking of Ginji he could easily figure out why it was, they hadn't said anything. But 'it' was there, Ban didn't want to take the time to think about what 'it' really was. Shaking his head he harshly wiped at the blood remaining on his forearms at the memories.

Ren watched Ban scrubbing; she could no longer look into his eyes. There were so many emotions, and even though she didn't know him that well she knew that it was very rare for much emotion to show on the man's face. Turning to walk and check on Gramps she heard the slightest noise. It was so soft she wasn't sure if she had heard right. Pausing she heard it again, it was from behind her. Closing her eyes tightly she quickly walked over to where Ginji was.

"Gramps…?"

"Would you hand me some more gauze Ren?"

"Hai…" Ren handed some from a near by cabinet "… Ginji-san-"

"Could you help me hold him down for a moment, what I'm about to do might hurt him for a little bit."

"H-hai."

Ren watched Gen pull out a needle and give Ginji a shot of a neon yellow substance. Once all of it was in Gen removed the needle and began to wrap Ginji's left inner elbow, as Gen finished a wet gasp tore from the former lightning lord.

"Ren…"

"Hai, wakarimasu."

Ginji's back arched off the bed and a strangled scream seemed to almost echo off the walls. Tensing up Ginji could feel, in his clouded but semiconscious mind, some of his wounds reopen from the tension. He could feel hands holding him down, panicking he thrashed harder. Behind closed lids he could see narrow eyes, a smirk and blood splattered black. He could feel his body spasm, the hands pressed down harder. His choked scream laced with agony and terror froze Ren's heart. She had never seen any of their patients like this.

Ginji trembled as the hands pressed down harder, through the chaos of his mind he could see only one thing; he could only call out for… "Ban-chan…!"

"…Ginji…"

Ren turned to see Ban frozen a few feet away from them, watching Ginji's quaking form. When Ban first heard Ginji scream he felt ice plummet into his stomach, the coldness of it spreading, freezing him. He wanted to move forward but his lower half wouldn't budge. He couldn't help flinching when a particularly raw yell was choked out, followed by a soft whimper. Ginji's form stilled, whatever all of that was had passed.

"What the hell is going on? What did you do?!" Ban managed to get out. "Answer me old man!"

"I gave Ginji a little something that I hope will help his natural healing abilities speed up… demo…"

"But?!"

"Forcing what was already accelerated to even do so even more could cause a few complications."

"What kind of complications?" Came Ban's snapped question.

"It will be quite painful-"

"Well we can all see that! How about something we don't know!"

"Depends on Ginji-san. At best this will be the worst of it for him…"

"And the worst?"

Gen paused, the intensity of Ban's eyes made him falter. He could see each and every threat that Ban wouldn't even have to say to be known. The jagan user clenched his fists: trembling with emotion. Gen even in his old age could sense Ban's aura, the dark power of Asclepius/Ophiuchus (wasn't sure which one to use so yeah . . . ;) slithering about him.

"Tch… I'm waiting old man."

"Ginji could possibly fall into a coma or have a negative reaction, causing all of the healing to reverse. There could also be other side effects but they could be positive or negative, not many people here in the limitless fortress have electrical powers or anything similar."

"What if you hadn't done anything?"

"He would have lasted a few days a week at most here."

"…shimatta… it's a lose-lose situation…"

"How can you say that Mido-san? Raitei-san can pull through, he always has! Gramps' medicines always work out as well. He-"

"I'm not saying anything! How could I just give up on Ginji like that?! I believe in him, I believe in us. We're the GetBackers, we have the 'S'." Ban quieted at the end, walking close to Ginji's side. "…you hear that Ginji? I'm not about to just let leave me. I can't run a retriever business as just GetBacker! So… so hurry up and get better so that we can go kick that bastard's ass."

His rants' response was silence. Shoulders slumping he grabbed a near by chair and pulled it up to sit at Ginji's side. Gen and Ren left the jagan user to a silent Ginji and his own thoughts.

* * *

tigoxgirl: So how was it? I love Ban and Ginji so to show them that I love them I kill and/or injure them…  
Ginji: Hidoi desu ne tigox-chan! Q.Q

tigoxgirl: Don't worry Gin-chan. It'll all work out!

Ban: Yeah, and why the hell are you making me so damn sensitive?! --+

tigoxgirl: So you don't care? (..)?

Ban: No-

Ginji: Baaaan-chaaaan?!!?!?! NAZE?! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! runs off crying (TToTT)

Ban: Ah! Ginji! That's not what I meant! chases after him

tigoxgirl: Ah, young love … well… sort of. Of course all reviews will be loved except for those that are of the flaming kind. If you don't like it then just tell me why and not go on and on about things you don't like without telling me why. I would like to get at least five reviews before I post the next chapter . . . onegai?


	2. Matte Imasu

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GETBACKERS; THIS IS ALL FOR FUN AND NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF OF THIS! THIS IS ONLY THE DELUTIONAL WORKS OF MY MIND! runs off crying in despair

Me no own so u no sue! K? k. XD

tigoxgirl: Saa…Konichiwa minna-san. dodges various thrown objects Gomen nasai! Honto ni gomen nasai!

Akebane: suddenly appears behind tigoxgirl You are spoiling all of my fun tigoxgirl…I don't like my fun being interrupted…smiles

tigoxgirl: quivers in fear A-ano…I've got another chapter up now don't I?

Akebane: Hai, hai…that is a plus…don't let this kind of thing happen again, ne?

tigoxgirl: H-h-hai…runs to cuddle a Ban plushie for comfort W-well here's the next chapter folks! ;

' blah blah' – thoughts

" blah blah" – speech

Matte Imasu

Hours had passed and Ban remained at Ginji's side, moving only for Ginji's friends. It had been a few hours since Shido had come in. The visit took all of Ban's self control to not rip the beast master into. Ban could feel himself seethe from just the memory of it.

Flashback

"Yo! Snake for brains! What's going on? Ojiisan said that Ginji was hur-" Shido trailed off when he saw Ginji's still form laying on the hospital bed. "Teme…"

"Urasai saru mashi!" Ban snapped out, squeezing Ginji's hand a little harder in frustration. Anger was welling up inside of him: anger at Shido, anger at the situation, anger at Ginji, but mostly anger at himself.

"What happened?" Shido probed, his voice low but threatening. Seeing his former emperor lying on a bed looking like death warmed over scared the shit out of him.

"…Akebane."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Yeah, get in line."

"Tch…" Shido paused, watching the jaganishi he could sense the tension, anger and, oddly, sorrow. The beast master paused and realized that Ban could snap at one wrong move from him. Deciding to avoid what could be a particularly vicious fight, Shido asked what he had been wondering from the moment he saw Ginji. "… so how is he?"

"He's in a fucking coma… but he's alive. Ginji can, he will pull through."

"Why didn't he become Raitei?"

"How the fuck should I know?!"

Shido grit his teeth but controlled himself. Ban was on edge, his muscles tight but gentle over Ginji's hands. Falling silent he watched Ban's hunched form by Ginji. He could see that he hadn't slept in a while, the skin under his eyes bruised purple. Blue orbs shadowed with emotions, his mouth drawn in a tight line. Ban looked like shit, and Shido couldn't find any enjoyment out of it all.

"You look like hell snake bastard."

"And you look like the ugly end of a jackass."

"Midou…"

"Doushite? Why do you keep bothering me! What the hell do you want! Hurry up and say what you want or get the hell out!"

"Ginji wouldn't want to see you like this. Get some rest, you're no good to him otherwise."

"…"

"I'll be back before tomorrow's sunset, Kazuki and Juubei will most likely be with me."

"Hn."

Shido looked back once more at Ginji and left the room.

End of Flashback

Ban gazed down at Ginji's relaxed face, a while a go he was tense with pain, thrashing around. The brunette had managed to calm him down rather quickly, but Ginji had already managed to tear some of his stitches. Gen had handed Ban some supplies before he left to tend to other patients, so that Ban could help keep Ginji's dressings changed frequently. Pressing down gently he used his other hand to grab some hydrogen peroxide. He wanted to make sure it was clean before he resealed it. Wetting a cotton ball with the solution he removed bloody gauze and carefully wiped at the area. He watched the dirt and bacteria bubble up like the fizzling of a freakish soda. Ban switched to what he dubbed his "auto mode" as he fixed up the rest of Ginji's injury; losing himself in his own thoughts.

'Why didn't you just switch over to Raitei? You would of healed in no time, were you worried that you couldn't come back? Why won't you wake up? Why, at the very least, aren't you healing yourself now? I am here to ground you so you and I both know that that should be enough.' Ban paused in his thoughts, a heavy sigh escaped. "Is it the drug that old man gave you? What can I do Ginji? I don't know what to do. You know I can't stand that…so wake up…onegai…"

"…Ban-chan…" answered a soft voice.

Sorry I know that this is short but I just wanted to get something up before long, JK just kidding people . . . dodges sharp objects … okay okay! Here's the rest of the chapter! XD

"Ginji? Ginji!

The blond slowly forced his eyes open and looked at Ban with half-lidded eyes, the brunette's face swimming in and out of focus. "You're okay…" Ginji paused; Ban's image became one indistinguishable blur. "…yokatta…"

"Ginji!"

The conversation was cut short as Ginji plummeted into a world of sweet darkness. Ban watched the blonde's breathing slow and even out. Worried about how short of time Ginji was awake, but happy that he had actually awoke Ban could relax in his seat beside Ginji. He wasn't about to complain, he had tested the limits of fate for one lifetime or at least for today.

Leaning over Ginji, Ban gently brushed some hair off of the electric eel's face. Taking in a deep breath Ban let it out shakily, he had finally been able to see his eyes. He could look into molten chocolate eyes and see that things will turn out all right… they were going to be all right.

tigoxgirl: Well, how was it? I know it was short but-

Ban: Yeah it was really short . . . come on! Last time it was 7 pages and now it's only three?! What's wrong with you?

Ban and tigoxgirl stare each other down

tigoxgirl: Do you want me to pair Ginji with Shido?

Ban: turns pale then red You wouldn't dare.

tigoxgirl: Hou? Is that a challenge?

Ban: looks a little nervous, not really sure what to do

Ginji: Hey guys! What's up++

Ban + tigoxgirl: Nademonai.

Ginji: blinks …

tigoxgirl: Well I guess I'll just start with the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be up much sooner.

Ban: And longer …

tigoxgirl: hebi yaro… I really will! Ahem… anyway I hope to still get wonderful reviews! The fuel me to write more chapters, oh and you can post more than one review for this chapter if you want. ;)


	3. Kokoro ga Tamashi

Tamashi ga Kokoro

Disclaimer: See chapter 1! But if you don't feel like hitting the back button…. ; I don't own GetBackers!!! DX TT

tigoxgirl: Eeto…eeto… a-ano…. Gomen?

Ginji: tigox-chan doushite? I had just woke up from my coma and you stop writing?!

tigoxgirl: A-ano… I was just having a lot of problems fixing the plot… I changed a few things and because of that I had to sort of start all over with my outlines… - cries –

Ginji: Dakara…

tigoxgirl: D-dakara…?

Ginji: Are you all fixed now to write more? I really don't want you to stop… don't let Akebane-san get away with this!

tigoxgirl: Daijobu Gin-chan – cuddles Ginji in tare form – Akebane-san will pay for hurting you. Just give it time… ok… a lot of time…

Ban: Are you two done with the small talk? I want the next chapter dammit!

tigoxgirl & Ginji: - sweat drop –

Ban: Nan da?!

tigoxgirl & Ginji: Nani mo…

Ban: . 

tigoxgirl & Ginji: , 

Akebane: Just start the damn fic already!!

Ban, Ginji and tigoxgirl: 0.0

Ginji awoke several hours later as the late afternoon sunbeams warmed his cheeks, using more strength than he normally had to, he opened his eyes a little. He could see that he was still in Gen's Pharmacy, or wherever it was that he was at last night or what felt like last night. Once his eyes adjusted to the room light he looked around, he had to be in the corner room in Gen's Pharmacy. Looking to the side of his bed he saw an empty chair and an empty pack of cigarettes on the seat. Ban had been there, glancing around some more Ginji had yet to find a glimpse of the jaganishi. Panicking Ginji made jerky moments as he tried to figure out what he should do. Look for Ban? Stay till he gets back?

Sitting still had never been one of Ginji's strong points; the blond had struggled to a sitting position. His middle still hurt like a bitch, but just sitting and waiting made him too nervous. Clutching at the rails on the bed he forced his body to let his legs leave the almost pleasant confines of the bed. Teeth clenched, a cold sweat forming, and a guess at having reopened a few wounds Ginji was standing. Standing with the walls support… but standing. Slowly moving towards the door he could feel some triumph at being able to do so, he would find Ban and everything would be ok. Clutching at the doorframe Ginji walked out of the room, making his way to the front of the pharmacy. He could faintly hear voices, curiosity fueling some of his movement brought him closer to the sounds.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about the fact that Ginji hasn't healed himself!"

"Honto? Raitei would of, should have taken care of any and all wounds… what could have caused this abrupt change?"

"Kazuki…"

"Don't you think that this is weird too? Shido? Ban? Though Raitei is a frightening being he still has saved many people, Ginji-san included. Why would this stop now?"

"Don't you think I've already questioned that thread spool?"

"Hebi yaro! Urusei!"

"Saru mashi!"

"All of you need to shut up. Kazuki, do you know of anyone who has some information on electricity and some similar information from the Archive?

"Iie… I could ask for help from Maxubex though… if he can't get any information then he should at least be able to find someone who does."

"Finally! Someone can actually assist me! The rest of you are just freakin' useless!"

"Hebi yaro! Urusai na! This is all of your fault anyway!"

Ban froze at the beast masters words, the same words that mocked him the whole time Ginji was unconscious. The whole time that he had waited to find out if Ginji would even be able to live… his heart was clenched in the icy claws of fear, the coldness found another home in his belly. Its iciness spreading throughout his body till he thought he would never be warm again. As soon as the claws moved to squeeze Ban felt boiling hot anger, he didn't want to hear these words from himself much less someone else! Fists clenching Ban moved to at least hit the beast master in some shape or form. His movement forward was halted by a weight crashing into the back of him. Looking down he could see familiar arms that had encircled his waist, seemingly holding onto Ban for comfort but for support as well.

"B-ban-chan… it's not your fault… I…"

"Ginji!"

"Ginji-san!"

"Raitei-sama!"

Any further comments were hushed as Ban turned around and embraced Ginji. Noticing Ginji's lightly trembling form Ban picked Ginji up and carried him back to his room. The two kings followed, Kazuki being followed by his ever-faithful "shadow". As the trio were about to enter the room Ban slammed the door, locking it quickly. Shido growled in rage and Juubei glared with unseeing eyes at the blocked way. Kazuki calmly led the other two to some benches near by, he could tell that Ban would need a few minutes alone with the blond. This was a particularly close call after all so it was only natural.

"Ban-chan?"

"Kami-sama don't let this ever happen again!"

"…"

"Don't you get it Ginji? You almost died!"

"…"

"Don't just look at me! Don't you have anything to say?"

"I'm not dead Ban-chan."

"But you… you were… there was so much blood… I… I thought…"

"Ban-chan…Ban-chan look at me."

"…"

"Look, things got bad for a while yes… but don't forget about the 'S'…"

"The 'S'…"

"Ban-chan… I'm right here. I don't plan on going anywhere else anytime soon."

"Ginji…"

Ginji smiled softly at Ban, his hand resting on the soft skin of Ban's cheek. Slowly, Ban reached up and held the hand closer to his face, leaning into the caress. It was so warm and it was Ginji's hand. The only hand he ever had let touch him so. Closing his eyes Ban enjoyed the warmth that Ginji seemed to emit even when the blond was cold himself.

Sitting on the bed Ban moved to let Ginji lay back and rest, but a noise of protest stopped his movement. Looking at the chocolate-eyed boy he silently asked why. The former lightning lord looked down and to the side, not voicing his thoughts but still having them known to the older male. Ban reached down and cupped the younger one's face, gently tilting his chin up to gaze into the rich depths. Sharp navy softened to a gentle cerulean, holding Ginji's chin gently Ban lowered his head. The former lightning lord's eyes widened then lowered till the lashes brushed against his own skin, the kiss was soft and delicate. Lingering at the full, soft lips, the moment had frozen in time. The two were brought into a realm, separate of the world as they knew it, as the two drank in the other's presence. Ban slowly brought them back to reality and withdrew, looking at Ginji's closed eyes, enjoying the look of Ginji's face as he relished and put to memory this moment. Ban didn't have to ask if this was what the blond was doing since he was doing the same. Ginji's eyes slowly opened, mocha irises softened, glowing with all of the feelings he never needed to say aloud; though he would anyway.

"Zutto Ginji… zutto"

"Ban-chan…"

Ban cut Ginji's response short with a firmer kiss, his left hand grasping the hair at the bottom of the blonde's head. Using his right hand Ban moved through the folds of Ginji's hospital gown, splaying his palm over the warmth of Ginji's chest. His warmth filled the brunette's hands, moving through his arms and the rest of his body. Ginji had, whether he knew it or not, once again managed to push away the coldness that builds up around his heart. The blond smiled at Ban and moved his hands up the back of the jaganishi's shirt. Groaning at the combined feeling of Ban's skin on his hands and the others hands on his chest; the blond had never felt something like this before. It was a heat that burned, but as soon as the heat became too much it would change to a lazy heat. Ginji could feel Ban moving him a little bit, but the former lightning lord was too busy enjoying the other's mid-back. When the younger one's hands went up to feel the muscles move at the snake-bearer's shoulders, Ban made his move. Slowly he ground their hips together, Ginji cried out; leaving nail marks down as his body jerked in pleasure. Ban smirked down at the blond, and Ginji could only blush harder. Ban opened his mouth to make a smart comment until the door was kicked down by non-other than Shido.

"Ginji!" Shido looked at a very red Ginji sitting in the jaganishi's lap, whom had a grin planted on his face. Angrily Shido stomped over to his business rival. " What the hell are you doing?! Hebi yaro! Hottoke yo! (Snake bastard! Leave him alone!)

"Iie! Shido! Ban-chan didn't do anything!"

"He's right saru mashi (monkey tamer)."

"Teme…"

Ban and Shido's verbal fight was put on hold as Kazuki stepped through the door and smiled at Ginji. "Daijobu Ginji-san?"

"H-hai. Daijobu desu."

"Hou?! Baka! Daijobu janai!"

"Demo, Ban-chan!"

"Urusai! We're taking a few days off for you to finish healing."

Kazuki and Shido watched as their former lightning lord turned tare and argued with the brunette. Insults, reasons, and logic flew between the two; Shido and Kazuki continued to silently watch the verbal tennis match. Ban finally told Ginji to deal with it because he was injured and he was the almighty Midou Ban-sama. "And besides", the jaganishi added, "I wanted a few days off."

With Ban's help Ginji made it to the 360 and got in, Ban carefully put all of Ginji's medicine and clean bandages in the back. Shido scowled at the brunette but turned to softly look at Ginji. With Ginji's return of a smile, the beast master could relax. Ginji wasn't in the best of shape but with what had happened it could have been much worse. Kazuki smiled and politely waved them off, turned to Juubei and grabbed the needle users hand. Juubei turned his unseeing eyes to the beautiful man beside him; he didn't need sight to know how gorgeous his partner was. Smiling at each other the two walked back to the inner city of Lower Town, leaving the beast master to his thoughts. When the couple were finally out of eyesight Shido allowed himself to growl in frustration.

"How can they not see how the hebi yaro only hurts Ginji… hurts me."

Shido let his thoughts and spoken words echo in his head, he needed to think and to cool off. Madoka would sense his tension. The beast master did not want the girl to get worried or upset for him, she had much more important things to think about and do.

tigoxgirl: Eh heh heh… so um… how was it?

Ginji: Mmm… ii desu yo!

Ban: -grabs Ginji- Great, not as long as I would of liked it but yeah… pretty good. Now –turns while holding Ginji- See you later! –dashes off-

Ginji: B-ban-chan?!

tigoxgirl: ; Um, well I guess they'll be busy for a while. Akebane-san would you please take care of the rest? – grabs video camera and popcorn and runs off –

Akebane: - watches tigoxgirl leave – Omoshiroi desu… (This is interesting/fun)

Akebane: Just incase someone needs a reminder tigoxgirl does not own GetBackers, if she did it would not be a PG/PG-13 show. -grins-


End file.
